This invention relates to a holder for a writing instrument, and more particularly to a holder adapted to encircle the palm area of a person's hand to hold a writing instrument in a convenient, nonobstructive position for ready use.
Many people in various activities repeatedly pick up and put down a pencil or other writing instrument. Since the instrument, between uses, easily can roll away or be covered by other material, it is not unusual that occasionally time must be spent searching for it. Moreover, in repetitive operations such as adding a number of columns of figures where the totals are to be recorded, appreciable time is consumed just in locating, picking up, using and then putting down the writing instrument so that the next column may be added.
For all of these reasons, it would be quite desirable to be able to attach the writing instrument to the user in a convenient location for ready accessibility. A number of structures have been devised to provide such an attachment. Some clip the instrument to the user by means of a cord; in some cases, the cord is retractable. Not only could the presence of the cord be annoying, but also if it is retractable the pressure it exerts on the instrument can quickly tire the user. Other such structures provide a band or clip to attach the instrument about the user's finger or hand. Many of these structures are uncomfortable in use, especially if the person's hand departs much from a normal size; they also are awkward and for the most part do not position the instrument at a natural writing angle.
An objective of this invention, accordingly, is to provide a holder for a writing instrument that is adjustable to comfortably fit the user's hand, whatever its size and shape, a holder which adapts to the size of the writing instrument and positions the writing instrument in a convenient fashion, ready for use at a natural writing angle. These and other objects will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.